Rugrats start school
by rachealgeek24
Summary: Have not seen or read anything on rug rats all grown up, this idea to write on rug rats as a bit older came to me after re watching some season 1, im 25 now. If I get some likes or views/comments I may do more. I liked watching when I was younger and just had some fun with this. Hope at least some people like.
1. Chapter 1: Kids views

The Rugrats Start School.

Tommy, Tommy, it's time to go sweetie. Tommy felt so excitied. Today he was finally starting school. His best friends in the whole wide world, Chuckie, Phil and Lil had all started last year. It was not very fun seeing them all head off into school together, while he could only watch, sad eyed and missing his playmates as they ran and bounced through the gates. Finally, today he could join them. Yeah! School was going to be fun, or so he thought, little did he know that she, of the blond hair and pig tales would continue to torment him even here...

I year earlier...

Chuckie, my champ, it's time to get up buddy, your off to school today. Those words filled little Chuckie with both fear, and a small amount of excitement. But mostly fear. Why did things always have to change? He hated things that mad him scared. He was 5 now and knew he had to not be so scared, but he had always been worried. How would he cope without his daddy there if he got hurt or scared? What if everyone was mean to him? He wanted to start school, oh he did, he had heard such fun things about it from his dad and Angelica, but be was also scared to be leaving his home every day for hours and hours, I mean, what, if,just what if he never got to see it again? Daddy, I'm a s-scared to go. Please let me stay here daddy...daddy...

Were are my little munch kins? Phil, Lilly, come down here, it's time to got meet the chuckster, so you can all go into school together. It's t, time, both twins said, running down the stairs. Gosh darn,they were excited. School will be great, Lil excitedly told Phil. We can do lots of fun stuff all the time, like exploring in the gardens, and playing ball and I want to make more friends who are girls, you boys are boring sometimes, cheekily sticking her tongue out at him. Well girls can be boring to Lillian, I want to play with other boys, we can find weird bugs and things to creep you out with. He stuck his tongue out right back to her. Their mum walked in just then, or,she said you can learn and study and do what the teacher tells you! Now, chop chop in the car kiddo's. Yeah right both twins called out bolting out the door after her.

2 years earlier...

Were's Daddy's little princess? Here, Daddy, Angelica smiled sweetly as she swished down the stairs in her new pink dress and trendy little back pack. There's my little angel cakes, Drew said and you look so grown up sweetie pie! All ready to go pumpkin? Yes, Daddy. She was feeling very happy, and grown up and as always better and smarter then those dumb babies! Angelica knew she would love school, all the girls she could make friends with and have over for tea parties and have sleep overs with and oh, what fun! Also she could brag out school to the dumb babies and when they started she could still have a bit of fun teasing them...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Parent's Thoughts

Rugrats Start School

Chapter 2 Inside the parents minds

Dee Dee pickles sat and stared at her coffee cup. She usually needed a morning cup of coffee as part of her routine, but today this felt strange,as did her whole routine. 1 thing,1 big,massive mind boggling thing was going to start to change today, her first born son was off to school. Ok, so gramps usually looked after him, and she went to work, so during the work week it wasn't like she was spending all day with him, far from it in fact, but nether the less her son was off to school, thats a big thing for any parent, in particular her. Why? Well, as she once told someone she constantly worried that she was not living up to her expectations as a parent. So now that he was starting school, there was the usual fear/worry/excitement any parents has for their kid as well as the constant thoughts in the back of her mind about how would she will live to her expectations of being a parent with a kid at school? Would/where would she find the time to be an active member in the school community? Should she/could she have done more to prepare little Tommy? And, as any mother could attest the dawning realisation that he was going to start to need her less. She blinked back a few tears as Tommy raced into the kitchen all ready to go, and smiled fondly over at Dill, who just wanted to follow his brother to school, and was having a sook because he couldn't.

What was wrong with him today? Stu just couldn't seem to concentrate. He was down in the basement, working on some new toy designs. Normally nothing much broke his concentration but today nothing could hold it. Although he wondered what was his problem, deep down her knew. He was feeling emotional about his son starting school, albeit different emotions to his over the top wife. His wife was more concerned and worried where as he was happy for Tommy to start school and be joining the gang and he was only a little bit sad that he son was growing up so fast. He knew Tommy would love school, he had that daring sense of adventure.

1 year earlier...

Chucky was at it again, making his life difficult. He loved chuckster to bits, but there were times when he made him want to pull his hair out. Like today, he knew he had to go to school, but was playing the scared card. Scared seemed to just be his son's thing. He had got that from his dad for sure, he had been just the same at his age. Like any parent seeing their first born off to school, there was the pang of sadness at how quickly it had come around, but also the happiness at the starting of school with just that little bit of fear of how their kid would go/cope. And that little bit of fear in any parent, was defiantly at times 10 in his house this morning. He would just need to do his best to help his son get ready and make him feel calm,which was what half the problem was this morning, for despite how he made himself appear to his son, he was not calm, truth be told, at times he had just as much fear./anxiety over stuff himself, albeit not the same stuff. He put his head in his hands, took a few deep breaths, and then with as much confidence as he could muster, headed of to his son's room.

The twins were at it again. Racing around the house, shouting and yelling and carrying on in that happy way excited kids have of doing. Never a dull moment in this house, that's for sure. Being a mother of twins meant twice the work, twice the fun but also twice the emotions. Although, up until this morning she had not really noticed/felt her emotions she had been far to busy in the lead up to the big day. This morning had a presented a lull in the proceeding's as her hubby had decided he wanted to play a part in Phil and Lil's big day and had insisted to help them get ready and let her have a lie in/a little time to herself. Which had meant time to set and think, and thinking he made her emotions finally come to the surface. Over coffee and toast she realised that as of today, at least for a few hr's a day the house would be quieter. That was enough to tip her over the edge, her little kiddllets were off school, and she would miss them. Their laughter, tears and tantrums all. But at the same time, her kids were growing up, and she felt she had done a darn good job of bringing them to not be afraid of anything. She was sure that her kids would not be crying when it came time to say goodbye for the day.

2 years earlier

Drew's overwhelming thought was of pride in his little pumpkin. She was of to big school today, and he couldn't be prouder. His little angel angelica was growing up so fast. As usual she was dressed like a proper little girl his wife saw to that. She seemed to just radiate confidence today, but then again she always had. Confidence come easy to her, as did big smiles and politeness to her elders. But, as much as it pained him to voice it to himself, he had to admit he sometimes saw a slightly different side to his perfect little angel. A bossy and mean side. He was none to happy on the rare occasions he saw this, but at the same time he did not want to say anything to her, as his way of thinking was that he did not see her behave this way all the time, and given how competitive girls were as they got older, he though this trait of hers could come in is if it didnt destroy her... For now though, to him she was his perfect little princess and deserved the very best. She looked so pretty and lovely today, despite her occasional bossy side she was his world, he loved her so and he felt certain, right at that moment that so would her teachers and new friends.

…...


End file.
